1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a direct current motor, in particular a direct current motor for driving a blower of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A direct current motor is known from German Patent Disclosure DE 10 2004 046 299 A1. The motor described there has a stator with an opening for the leadthrough of electrical connection lines to the motor brushes, and in the region of the recess in the stator there is an interference suppressor for reducing and/or eliminating line interference signals. Part of this interference suppressor is a leadthrough capacitor, which is disposed in an electrical path of at least one connection line and is secured to a ground plate seated in the recess in the stator. This known arrangement is said to be improved with regard to its interference suppression effect.